The present invention relates to insulators for beverage containers, and more particularly, to an insulator wrap of a simplified construction and incorporating an improved self-coiling feature for wrapping the container.
Insulators for beverage containers have become increasingly popular in recent years. The most popular, and thus the standard in the field, is a simple foam cylinder that receives the container through the open top. There have been many innovations in recent years in an attempt to provide even more consumer attractive models of this basic design. However, one very limiting drawback to this most popular model of the container insulators is that it is bulky and difficult to store when not in use. Because the cylinder typically remains in an open configuration, when it is attempted to be stored, such as in the glove compartment of an automobile, it becomes mashed and generally unsightly. Any graphics that have been printed around the outer periphery of the cylinder become distorted and subject to cracking, adding the unsightliness of the insulator.
One example of the efforts to improve the cylinder type container insulator of the prior art is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,525, issued Mar. 10, 1987. As can be seen in this patent, the solution being provided is to allow the bottom of the insulator to pivot away from the cylinder and then to fold the cylinder flat for storage. Of course, when the cylinder is folded, the two fold areas are distorted just as in the previous designs, and thus are subject to being damaged and rendered unsightly, just as before.
Especially over the last decade since the issuance of the ""525 patent, other inventors have tried to alleviate the problem by going to an insulator wrap and moving away from the statically shaped cylinder. One of the major efforts to find a truly popular and commercial viable insulator to replace this earlier type focused on connecting the ends of the wrap to hold around the container during use. One example of this effort is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,608, issued Nov. 17, 1992. The proposed solution in this instance is the use of metal snap fasteners; preferably three along the width of the wrap. Once the wrap is positioned around the container, the fasteners are individually coupled by pressing inwardly against the container. The shortcoming of this particular design is readily apparent. Not only are the snaps expensive but they protrude outwardly to interfere with the smooth outer holding surface, thus making the wrap generally uncomfortable to use. Over time, portions of the snaps that are ferrous metal are subject to rust. Repeated unsnapping, eventually leads to the fasteners pulling out of the foam material, thus making the ""608 wrap unsightly and/or totally unuseable.
A follow-up effort to alleviate the problems of the ""608 patent and similar arrangements is typified by the insulator wrap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,991, issued Jul. 5, 1994. The approach here is to simply replace the snap fasteners with the common hook and loop fastener. While such an arrangement has some advantages over the other prior art, a recognized shortcoming is that the hook and loop fastener pads when the wrap is opened tend to get caught on clothing and/or other objects, thereby causing a nuisance. The pads also are subject to accumulating debris and harboring harmful bacteria.
Most recently, an insulator wrap has been designed to eliminate fasteners by using a pair of self-coiling strips embedded in the foam material body. This approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,804, issued Dec. 8, 1998. While the disadvantage of having snap fasteners or hook and loop pad fasteners is solved, several shortcomings remain. First, two spring strips are required which makes the device more expensive, and in addition more difficult to manufacture. The springs are required to be positioned closely adjacent to the top and bottom edges of the foam material, which limits the area for an adhesive layer when the foam material is laminated using two sheets. This shortcoming is particularly troublesome during extended use over time since the narrow portions providing the adhesive to form the lamination are prone to come loose and expose the sharp edges of the springs. Also, further making this approach particularly unsatisfactory is the requirement to manually activate two spring strips when going to or from the coiled state.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a new, improved approach that takes advantage of the self-coiling nature of a spring strip, as first identified in the ""804 patent, but providing an insulator wrap of this type that is much less expensive and not subject to the other limitations that are identified. The improved insulator wrap would provide for increased area for an adhesive interface between the edges of the spring strip and the top and bottom of laminated foam sheets forming the body. Furthermore, the new approach would be characterized by the improved self-coiling action, especially given the fact that only one spring strip must be activated. Also, the functionality of the wrap should be improved by incorporating structure that allows the comers of the insulator wrap to be snugly positioned against the container when in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved insulator wrap designed to overcome the shortcomings and disadvantages of the prior art described above.
Another more specific object of the present invention is to provide an insulator wrap adapted for use on a beverage container that is simplified and inexpensive to manufacture in order to increase the commercial viability thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insulator wrap for a beverage container wherein a single, self-coiling spring strip is embedded in a body of insulation material in such a manner that the spring strip is isolated from the edges of the wrap by extended portions of the insulation body, and the spring strip exhibits enhanced self-coiling action and improved snugging action at the comers.
Additional objects, advantages, and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of this description, or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The different structures/materials and advantages of the invention utilizing the same may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities in combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, a novel insulator wrap is provided that is particularly adapted for a standard beverage container, such as a 12 oz. soft drink can. The inventive insulator wrap comprises a substantially rectangular body of insulation material that is defined by top and bottom and opposite end edges. A single, self-coiling spring strip is embedded in the body along approximately the longitudinal center line. When the spring strip is uncoiled, it is curved in lateral cross section. In this state, it is inherently held straight so as to hold the body substantially flat or open. The wrap in this state is especially adapted for easy and compact storage. When manual pressure is applied to the ends of the strip, self-coiling action causes the body to snap around the container in a snug manner. The spring strip and body portions extending laterally from the edges of the spring strip occupy substantially the full width of the body and thereby maximize the isolation of the spring strip from the top and bottom edges of the wrap. Preferably, the extended body portions are at least one and one half times as wide as the spring strip in order to provide the maximum isolation.
The body of the insulator wrap is preferably formed of inner and outer juxtaposed foam sheets, and one or more adhesive layers forming a continuous interface along the body portions to allow maximum adhesive holding action and to assure the spring strip remains isolated, even after extended use. A plastic cover sheet, such as a smooth vinyl, may be adhesively attached on top of the outer foam sheet in order to provide the desired display surface for printed graphics and/or indicia, such as advertising text, logos and the like. At least the inner foam sheet includes open cells to absorb and wick condensation away from the container during use when on a chilled beverage container.
When the spring strip is in the uncoiled state to hold the insulator wrap open or straight for storage during non-use, an elongated concave trough is formed along its length on the side adapted to face outwardly away from the container. In accordance with another feature of the present invention, a foam insert is positioned to fill the trough in this uncoiled state, and to be compressed in the self-coiled state so as to provide a substantially smooth display surface for graphics in either state. A related feature of the present invention is the provision of elongated stiffening stays that are embedded adjacent the ends of the wrap. This allows transfer of the self-coiling force of the spring strip to snug the top and bottom corners against the container. For maximum snugging force, each stay is positioned inwardly of the spring strip toward the container and in contact therewith. In addition, the stays can be preformed in an inward bow to further enhance the snugging action.
Still other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.
The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification, illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention. In the drawings:
FIG. 1 is a plan view of the insulator wrap of the present invention, with a portion cut away and with phantom illustrations of some components to provide a clearer understanding of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view taken along the plane of line 2xe2x80x942 illustrating the alternative inward bow of the stays positioned adjacent the end edges of the insulator wrap;
FIG. 3. is a cross sectional view taken along the plane of the line 3xe2x80x943 of FIG. 1, and illustrating the center section of the insulator wrap of the present invention;
FIGS. 4, 4a, 4b are a series of illustrations of the spring strip separated from the insulator wrap and showing the nature of the action moving from the uncoiled state to the self-coiled state;
FIG. 5 is an exploded view of the insulator wrap of the present invention showing the manner in which the several component parts are integrated together;
FIG. 6 is a top view illustrating the wrap of the present invention positioned in the self-coiled state snugged on a beverage can; and
FIG. 7 is a partial cross sectional view taken along the plane of line 7xe2x80x947 of FIG. 6 and showing the enhanced snugging action that is provided by the alternative preformed stays at the ends of the insulator wrap.